1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light painting photography, and more specifically to a universal connector between a light source such as a flashlight and a light modifying device used in the art of light painting photography.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Light painting photography is a form of art in which a camera with a long exposure captures an image in which one or more light emitting devices are used. One such example of light painting photography is when an artist goes out to a tree in the dark and opens a digital camera to a long exposure facing the tree. The artist then shines light from a flashlight onto different sections of the tree to light up the sections. All this is done while the camera is capturing the image. During the exposure, the artist can use a different light emitting source to add additional lighting affects to the image being captured.
In another form of light painting photography, an artist will use a flashlight connected to a light modifying device such as a color filter or an object that lights up from the source of light such as a flashlight shining into a plastic milk jug. The artist will wave around the illuminated device while the camera is capturing an image.